This T32 HIV training grant aims to attract, fund, and train 12 post-doctoral trainees over 5 years who can be leaders in developing and implementing a novel behavioral and social science agenda for combination prevention, utilization of new technologies, and reducing health disparities in HIV. The specific goals of the two to three-year program are to: 1) provide focused, interdisciplinary mentoring to 12 post-doctoral trainees in the field of HIV prevention and treatment, especially in terms of conceptualization and design, writing, and project management; 2) engage trainees in two to three years of intensive hands-on research projects under the supervision of faculty mentors experienced in HIV research; 3) support trainees' development and implementation of their own research projects, leading to their own grant proposals and multiple publications; 4) link trainees to a broad network of HIV researchers, creating opportunities for later career advancement and knowledge of cutting edge research; and, 5) offer the opportunity for one additional course per quarter for one year to remediate deficit skills. Successful graduates of this training program will: Complete at least one research study or clinical research project in their training; Participate in day-to-day execution of several other projects under the mentorship of a faculty member; Present findings in at least one major scientific conference annually and multiple regional conferences; Publish at least three first-authored papers annually in leading journals and collaborate on other peer- reviewed papers; and, Receive a multi-year grant or career development award and an academic position on a topic related to HIV.